Secrets Can Kill
by hmj97
Summary: When the new guy in town catches Rikki's eye, extreme jealousy sparks Zane. But when the new duo spends too much time together, Rikki discovers a bloodcurdling secret about the man's past and she realizes just how dangerous the outside world can be.
1. Full Moon and a Morning Swim

Hey guys! This is my very first story, and I've realized I have to get some of it published. This is the first chapter in my online series, _Secrets Can Kill_. Please read and review! This story takes place between the gap of seasons one and two, so Charlotte, Ash, and Bella have not come in yet. Any other main character (Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, Zane, etc.) is in this story. Also, please use common sense when reading. Just thought I'd throw that in. This chapter is extremely short, but I'm having writer's block. There will be WAY LONGER chapters! ;-) BTW, when you see a bar, like below when the story begins, that symbolizes the beginning/end of a chapter, leaving room for A/Ns.

For the light reader:

A/N = author's note

_Italics _= thoughts/POVs

POV = point(s) of view

* * *

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

Rikki Chadwick's alarm clocked rang out the beginning of the morning. Still half asleep, she angrily jerked her head to turn the alarm off. _Why was I so stupid? To set my alarm for... 5:30? _At that instant, memories came flooding back to her. Last night, Mako Island, the Full Moon, Emma and Cleo... She drifted off back to sleep, but then she heard motorcycles revving up outside her and her father's trailer. Furious, she peeked out the window. _Zane... _

Rikki knew Zane enough to know that with him up this early and on a motorcycle, she would never get any sleep. She quickly snuck out of the trailer and decided to go to the beach. Once there, she looked at her phone, realizing it was only six. What she had in mind would be perfect to do since _normal_people wouldn't be outside this early.

Using three-way, she called up Emma and Cleo.

"Up for a morning swim?" Was all Rikki could spit out when they finally answered. Sighing, she confessed her real reason for calling them so early before much daylight was revealed.

"Guys, do you remember last night?" "No... What happened last night?" Cleo queried. Emma didn't even answer, although she didn't hang up. "Cleo, the Full Moon was last night! Emma, you remember it, don't you?" "Nothing of it." "But the moon! It couldn't have been a dream. We were all there!"

Annoyed and wanting to drop the conversation, Emma was quick to judge. "Whatever. Anyways, now that you've woken us, a quick swim wouldn't do much harm. My parents left last night for a trip to Tasmania, so they left me and Elliot. He probably won't wake up until ten. So I'm safe." Feeling like the odd one out, Cleo had to deny. "I can't. Dad would probably catch me and if he didn't, you know Kim would." And with that. Cleo hung up. "I'm at the beach already. Meet you there." Then Rikki hung up.

Emma spent no time; although she made swift moves, she briskly made her way to the doorway. It wasn't even five minutes later when Rikki got a peek of Emma's stick straight blonde hair.

As Emma approached, she joked, "Mighty fine catching you up here this early!" "You reckon?" Rikki retorted in response. Her humorous face went away within seconds. She turned around, thinking out loud. "So, about the Full Moon last night... Nothing makes sense. Cleo and you not remembering would, but I remembered it clearly as I woke up. Maybe it _was _a dream. But getting too much moon would've made us act strange, _right_?"

Turning back, she didn't see Emma. Looking out into the shallow waters of the ocean, she saw an orange-brown tail. "Em! Wait up!"

* * *

A/N - Hmm... what happened to Cleo and Emma? Why is Emma acting so weird? Even though she knew she wouldn't wake Elliot, she's always a little _too_ careful. And why was Cleo so snappy? Was the whole thing _really_ a dream? Only one way to find out; read the next chapter. Well, whenever I have it up.

Please R&R!


	2. Goodbye and Hello

Hey guys! Finally got the 2nd chapter up lol! The story starts off slow, but things WILL pick up! This chapter does have flashbacks, so when you see this: ~_Enter Text Here_~ that's a flashback symbol. R&R!

* * *

"Best. Experience. Of. My life. No question." That was all Rikki could say after taking that breathtaking swim. Glancing over at Emma, she was astoundingly speechless.

~_The dolphins. Rainbow coral. Swimming with nature. It was like flying. Flying with the other world. It was unbelievable._~

BEEP BEEP. Interrupting her fantasy, her phone went off. She checked the caller ID. Zane. Annoyed for the sudden interruption, she picked up.

"Hey. I need to talk to you. Is now a good time?" Zane honestly questioned.

Still annoyed, she began. "Whatever you want Zane, get over it. Look, it's really not. We need a break. From each other. I can't handle this big a burden _and_ a boyfriend. Goodbye."

Emma, slightly confused, began. "That was extreme."

"Extreme? Maybe. But I'm right. I'm gonna go into town. See ya." With that, Rikki walked off, hinting her seriousness.

Although she was alone, she continued to daydream as she walked by several accessory boutiques.

~_Taking it all in. The ocean's power. My ability to connect with the force of nature.~_

THUMP!

Rikki fell to the floor, cell phone still barely managing to keep contact with her hand.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed sympathetically, as she rose from the ground.

As the man got up, he expressed his severe annoyance. "Geez! Will you watch where you're..."

As the two's eyes met, silence struck both of them.

This man looked like he was 22, was Rikki's height, had blond hair, blue eyes, and a considerably shy outlook.

"Uh, yeah. Totally. It's fine." Rikki innocently started. "My name's Rikki. Your's?"

"Devyn."

Rikki was about to shake the man's hand until she peeked over his shoulder, seeing some crazy person running torward her direction. When the person came more into view, Rikki realized she a was girl with brown hair up in a ponytail...

"Cleo! What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Lewis somewhere. He said he was up for ice cream. Uhh... Who's this?"

Trying to get around the subject, Rikki curiously folded her arms. "Lewis? Ice cream? Oh, I see. When I call, it's 'Oh no! I'm scared I'll get caught!', but when Lewis calls, everything's off the table?"

"Rikki, you called me at six, and Lewis just called a few minutes ago, at _eight_. For some reason, I had this really insane dream about the Full Moon, and Lewis wasn't there."

Rikki wanted to get engaged in the conversation, but interrupted her. "Cleo, are you crazy? What's so special about the Full Moon?"

Noticing her tone of voice, Cleo replied, "Oh yeah. Right. Just a dream!"

An apolegetic Rikki took notice of Devyn's dumbfounded face, shook his hand, and parted ways.

"So, who was that?" Cleo asked curiously. She had inquired it in a tone that practically screamed, "Who is he? What's his name? How did you two meet?"

"Devyn. We kinda ran into each other. Literally."

"I gotta go. Lewis is expecting me. Somewhere... See ya later!"

Rikki watched as her friend ran off. She watched carefully.

_Okay, I know I'm not crazy. That Full Moon had to have happened. Why would I be the only one so as to remember it this clearly?_

* * *

A/N - Ooh... I hope that drummed up a little mystery. Hehe. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day. By the way, remember you can leave any questions or comments in the review section!


	3. Lost and Found

Hey guys! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in an enormous amount of time! I've been totally brain-dead and I spent a lot of thought looking into this chapter, 6 hours to be exact lol! This chapter will mostly be in Cleo's POV, and this chapter is also centered around Cleo/Lewis. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a very special friend, whose birthday was the 6th! I love you Mickey!

* * *

** Cleo's POV**

Knowing Lewis, he gets impatient pretty quick. I became desperate in my search to find him, until I did find him through the clear, not to mention shiny, glass windows of Coffee For Taste, the fanciest and most popular coffee shop in the eastern half of Australia. Just looking in, the place looked fantastic. There were tables and booths everywhere, of which Lewis sat in a booth, windows were scattered throughout the shop, and above each window, frilly pale yellow lace lined them. The walls were even painted a romantic deep red, of which looked like velvet. I raced in, sat down, greeted him, and gave him my best apologies.

"Sorry Lewis! When you said 'fancy', I didn't know you meant so far out..." I was really trying to be as polite as possible, but I couldn't help myself, seeing that the words just drifted out of my mouth, like tiny bubbles rising from the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly, a sign in the elaborate restaurant caught my eye. In big, red, bold letters, the sign read "White Eye Dance, May 27th, 4-10 PM Brenold Field. Be there!" Right above it, there was a picture of what looked like last year's dance. It was outdoor, had a big, white awning, and heaps of people wearing solid colored outfits or dresses. It all looked very extravagant, almost too important for someone like Rikki to take seriously.

What I failed to see was the phase of the moon, because the event takes place outside. It was a full moon.

Immediately, everything seemed so clear. Why Rikki seemed a bit jumpy earlier. Why I though Rikki was only dreaming when she said the full moon was last night. Just to be sure, I asked Lewis for clarification.

"Lewis?'

"Yeah?"

"The full moon was last night, right?"

**Nobody's POV**

Lewis could see where this was going. While waiting for Cleo to arrive, he too had seen the poppy reminder and it had also made him think of the previous night.

**Cleo's POV**

Lewis didn't really look like he wanted to answer verbally, so he nodded his head. Right afterwords, he looked more confident and almost angry with me in his deep, but visible, facial expressions.

"You think? Cleo, half the time I don't get you. Can you even begin to comprehend how bad it got last night?" That was it. He cracked. He totally cracked. And when Lewis cracks, he isn't quiet. I was scared to look, but I felt people's eye's glaring in my direction and I began feeling hot. It was embarrassing enough being yelled at by my best guy friend, but in such an amazing place, crowded with people? No. I covered my head with my hand, forcefully looking out the window.

"Lewis, can we talk about this later? This is a really fancy restaurant and I'd much rather go through life not being known as attention hungry!"

**Nobody's POV**

A regretful Lewis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just want the best for you... and the girls, because I care about you Cleo... and the others." It was a genuinely bittersweet feeling. They've known each other since they were five, so there was no doubt that they would eventually have feelings for each other**. **

Cleo was left with a smile on her face, then realizing she needed to talk to Emma and Rikki about the full moon situation.

**Cleo's POV**

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." My destination was the bathroom, which was almost too easy to find, seeing that it was located in the back, along with a big, obvious sign. When I entered, no one else was in there. It was crazy. It seemed like the restaurant was covered in fancy - even the bathrooms! At least the girls', anyway. There were fifteen stalls, ten sinks, four full body mirrors, a black-and-white tile floor, and the walls were painted violet. "Very feminine", I observed. Using three-way, I called Emma and Rikki. Emma picked up, so I guessed Rikki caught up with Devyn again or something.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em! Listen, about the full moon last night, it really happened! It wasn't actually a dream! Do you remember any of it?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you called! I was at JuiceNet just about a half-hour ago, searching online for the best new mystery movies. I came across one with it's poster. And the poster had a picture with the full moon on it. Then it all just came to me. Obviously, we were affected by it. We were **_all_** affected by it. Which means we might've swum to Mako. But we didn't lose anything. I went swimming with Rikki earlier and everything was fine. Listen, I gotta go. Elliot wants to show me something. Probably a new action figure or something. Talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. But why would Rikki be the first one to remember? I put all those thoughts in the back of my head as I turned around, came out of the bathroom, and came back to Lewis.

Out of pure curiosity, I asked, "Are we gonna buy anything?"

"No. I actually invited you here to tell you something. This place is not only well known for their coffee, but their romantic slowdances."

Right after he said that, slowdance music started, almost as if on cue.

Lewis stood up. "May I have this dance?"

"Lewis..." I so knew he had something to do with this. But I gave in. Any guy that invites you to a fancy coffee shop just to share a special slowdance with you is definitely worth considering.

Within the first few seconds, our hands met, and I put my left arm on his right shoulder.

"Cleo, I only protect you guys so much because I care about you guys... a lot... especially you."

"Lewis, I care a lot about you, too."

As we drifted off, moving right along with the beat, something happened.

I knew what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and felt warm, soft lips press against mine. He kissed me. He totally, completely kissed me. I felt extreme bliss rush into me. It was a feeling I had rarely felt ever before in my life. It was nice to escape reality and just focus on the magic for a minute.

* * *

That was it! Phew! How'd you guys like it? Aha I just couldn't resist a chapter surrounding around Clewis!

Please review!

I'm pretty braindead, so if you have any ideas about what I could use for the fourth chapter, please include that in your review. I will give all credit to the person who I pick the idea for the next chapter.

Also, please know that any and all constructive criticism is openly appreciated!

Love you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
